SSHFS
SSHFS (SSH Filesystem) wa faylsistèm klaiènt tu mount en interakt wiŧ direktòris en fayls loukeiten on rīmot-na sörvā or wörksteiçion ovèr normal ssh konnekçion . Klaiènt-wa interakt with rimot-na faylsistem via SSH File Transfer Protocol (SFTP) , 1-zèk netwörk protokol provaidiŋ fayl akses, fayl transför en fayl männeijmènt dè fùnkçionolliti ovèr rīlaiàbol-na deitāstrīm disainen as Sekyur Šel protokol (SSH) vörçion 2.0 dè ikstençion. Körrènt-na SSHFS implimènteiçion yusiŋ FUSE wa earlier version dè rewrite. The rewrite was done by Miklos Szeredi, who also wrote FUSE . SSHFS-wa yusiŋ fuse-utils en libfuse2 . Features SFTP provides secure file transfer and a secure remote file system. While SFTP clients may transfer files and directories, the related file system may not be mounted locally using SFTP alone. Using SSHFS, a remote file system may be treated in the same way as other volumes (such as CDs, DVDs, USB flash drives and shared disks). Using the Unix command ls with sshfs will sometimes not list the owner of a file correctly, although it is possible to map them manually. For distributed remote file systems with multiple users, protocols such as Apple Filing Protocol, Network File System and Server Message Block are more often used. SSHFS is an alternative to those protocols only in situations where users are confident that files and directories will not be targeted for writing by another user, at the same time. The advantage of SSHFS when compared to other network file system protocols is that, given that a user already has SSH access to a host, it does not require any additional configuration work, or the opening of additional entry ports in a firewall. Dipendènçi sshfs dipend on ssh en FUSE. Päkeij $ sudo apt-get install sshfs Reading package lists... Done Building dependency tree Reading state information... Done The following NEW packages will be installed: * sshfs 0 upgraded, 1 newly installed, 0 to remove and 11 not upgraded. Need to get 41.7 kB of archives. After this operation, 138 kB of additional disk space will be used. #Get: http://hk.archive.ubuntu.com/ubuntu/ trusty/main sshfs amd64 2.5-1ubuntu1 kB Fetched 41.7 kB in 1s (33.8 kB/s) (Reading database ... 299555 files and directories currently installed.) Selecting previously unselected package sshfs. Preparing to unpack .../sshfs_2.5-1ubuntu1_amd64.deb ... Unpacking sshfs (2.5-1ubuntu1) ... Processing triggers for man-db (2.6.7.1-1ubuntu1) ... Setting up sshfs (2.5-1ubuntu1) ... $ Yuseij Für Ubuntu or kita sistèms midè non-root yusās tu mount sshfs, rīleiten yusās diŋyǐu puten intu "fuse" grūp wiŧ kommand folowen : : adduser yusāneim fuse Syntäks syntäks-wa folowen: : sshfs rīmot-yusāneim@''rīmot-sörvā-IP :''rīmot-paŧwei lokol-paŧ (-o allow_other) Iksampol Loud SSHFS intu sistèm bifor konnekting as folow : : sudo modprobe fuse Aftèr, grant rait yusā tu "fuse" grūp: : sudo adduser tom fuse 正在將使用者“tom”加入到“fuse”群組中 完成。 $ sudo sshfs tom@10.180.50.20:/home/tom/Desktop/Development dev The authenticity of host '10.180.50.20 (10.180.50.20)' can't be established. ECDSA key fingerprint is 10:a5:48:1a:1b:6e:4f:4a:7f:a6:1e:6f:48:c1:cd:a6. Are you sure you want to continue connecting (yes/no)? yes tom@10.180.50.20's password: Si osou * ExpanDrive * Files transferred over shell protocol (FISH) * FileZilla, a free software utility for multiple platforms. * FTPFS * Gvfs * SSH file transfer protocol (SFTP) * Secure copy (SCP) * WinSCP Riförènses Ikstörnol liŋks * * * * win-sshfs SSHFS client for Windows. Category:Free special purpose file systems Category:User space file systems Category:Remote administration software Category:Network file systems Category:Linuks päkeij Category:Netwörkiŋ Category:Babyish encyclopedia